Resolutions
by ArmorBlade
Summary: It started with sharing what it meant to make a promise to one's self, a New Years Resolution. This Year Rei is going to live - this year is going to be different. ShinjixRei oneshot extended thanks to Nosaki Halfbreed. Autumn has a slight respite.
1. A New Year's Beginning

A little New Years for Shinji/Rei.

I am not Anno - Evangelion is not mine.

* * *

_**RESOLUTIONS**_

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Asuka and Touji both glared at the other after their rare united declaration.

Beside them sat Hikari, Kensuke, Misato, Shinji, Kaji, Ritsuko, Maya, and PenPen around the living room, gearing up for their end of year celebration. With his guardian popping party poppers in the doctor's face and acting like a child, getting Hikari to give a chaste peck to Touji under the still hung mistletoe, and the on-going stare contest between PenPen and Maya as the penguin sat in her lap; Shinji felt content and sure everyone there were enjoying themselves. But the back of his mind nagged that not everyone was here.

As Misato got them riled up commenting that the two could be paired up next time another synced battle arose, he contemplated more on the missing blue-haired enigma. She had been invited, but as usual questioned the reason behind it in a logical manner before turning it down. Though there was no doubt she wouldn't be talkative or interact much with the others, he still wished she had come.

"Hey baka! Where are those chips and stuff!" an annoyed Asuka called from the kitchen. Shinji went slightly pale, he had forgotten to complete that errand today amidst cleaning the apartment to a presentable state.

"S-Sorry, but I'll go get some quick. There's a store just down the corner." He called out as he pulled on his sneakers. "Oh – and grab some more poppers if you can!" his guardian called back.

-iiiiiiiiiii-

It only took him a few minutes to get to the store at the end of the block, only to see that it was already closed. There was still an hour till midnight and another shop down the next block. This continued several times, one being cleaned up after a robbery, that he resorted to a tiny shop he once stopped at on the way to school.

By the time he had found the place and left with items in hand, he felt that it was a rather moot point by now. He knew he would be cutting it close – that was if he cut through the shadier parts of town full of taverns and drunks instead of circling around the way he came. Asuka would no doubt be feeling like pounding something, he already felt winded, and wasn't completely sure but felt turned around a little. However he was sure that Ayanami lived nearby.

His New Year's Resolution every year had been the same – 'to be a better person, be braver, be more open and upstanding for those he cared about', why not start now for once?

-iiiiiiiiiii-

Rei Ayanami lived a solitary existence. It was all she knew, it didn't change and was thus acceptable. She also knew it wasn't normal for human beings to be comfortable in such settings for long, then again she wasn't exactly completely human.

Others sought change, in their environments, for themselves. Constantly sought for something better. But change brought confusion to what already is that worked only to be replaced with something more efficient and made the old one disposable, like her. That day would come when she would complete her task for the one who gave her life, not because he had favor over her for that, but it was the only way to achieve that everlasting changeless peace Rei knew it would bring. Thus until then, there was no need nor reason to change herself or the conditions around her. Health and physical condition meant nothing if she could be resurrected into a new body, and social relations were even more confusing and pointless distractions that she found wasteful. True there were a few things Rei found interesting, but that was it - things that kept her occupied until she was needed.

Ikari's offer to join in celebration for the changing of year had been intriguing, he was of interest to her. But with the major and several of her classmates it would have been a loud affair, plus any confrontations with pilot Sohryu were best avoided.

A knock sounded upon the door of her apartment shifting her mind from these thoughts. The cold of the floor met her feet harshly compared to the luke-warm sheets as she moved to what was most likely a Section Two agent checking up on her condition. She blinked twice in surprise seeing the Third Child being there instead, a little winded but otherwise held a greeting smile.

"H-Happy New Years Aya-Rei…" He blushed and then looked to the side. "Um, maybe I should wait here until you get dressed…" Rei looked down at her state, she was not nude but remembered that a lack of clothes was inappropriate when guests visit.

"No, come in. I will put something on." She turned to the wall near the bathroom and slipped on a robe. Shinji was looking around the still poor conditioned apartment though he noticed it was a bit cleaner, there were no piles of trash anyway.

"You wished to discuss something?"

"Well I was thinking that, well none of my friends should spend tonight alone…I mean I knew you might not want to go the party I invited you to but we could still spend it together…" he rambled on. A silence came between them for a moment before she let on an admittance that Shinji had to think was as close as a confession from the blue-haired girl that anyone would ever hear.

"…I dislike, crowds. And loud noises can be displeasing… This now with you, I find acceptable."

"…I-I know where you're coming from though. Asuka isn't the most pleasant person to be around at times, and the others can be rather trying sometimes… I-I'm flattered Rei…that you enjoy my company…"

Comfortable silence now filled between them as some tea was made and he started picking through his recent purchases to come up with something to celebrate together with. Luckily the little shop did have one last package of Misato's little party poppers and saw that they still had ten minutes before midnight.

"Say Rei, lets head up to the roof so we can see the fireworks and share our New Year resolutions." He offered to which he received a nod in approval. Shinji almost expected her questioning the relevance of a resolution's importance when they started up the stairs.

"Well it's a promise you make to yourself to be better, to be a better person than you were the year before."

"So it is a way to replace one's ways to become someone different than they were."

Shinji stopped and spun quickly towards her not liking the uncomfortable tone she used to say that. "No Rei. You are you and nothing can change that. I'm saying that if there was something you wanted to change about yourself, you can try to work on how you view or act on something. Like Asuka, if she decided to be a bit more understanding instead of always acting impulsively, she might see that people would be more likely to treat her with respect. Say Kensuke comes to understand that a career in some military requires a fit body, he might start working out a little and join Touji in sports practice. They wouldn't be replacing themselves for a completely new them, but would start to try and act on things that are of interest to them – they already want to be that better person, they just haven't acted on it yet. And that's what that self-promise in a resolution is for."

Now he was quite out of breath with the talk up six fights of stairs, wasn't code that a building with five or more levels were supposed to have an elevator? Rei was quiet contemplating his words as they came out onto the roof with a minute to spare and he handed her one of the poppers.

"It's just a tiny firecracker we let off when the year ends." He answered seeing her questioning gaze. "It symbolizes that we are still here and alive, ready to face the approaching one."

She went back to her thoughts. Didn't she wish to return to the non-changing end, to finally leave this place of mere existence? But something was beginning to fill her as she reviewed Shinji's words, hope? That she could continue on here and find a place within it, maybe find why the rest of humanity strived to hold on even as God called them to come home…

He watched as her eyes became brighter with an eagerness never seen upon her face. From random households across the surrounding neighborhood, the countdown from ten could be heard and he motioned her to position the cracker up over the railing and joined in.

"Five…four…" Shinji started.

"Three…two…" Rei continued.

"…One…" they chimed together and let loose the glittering streamers to the wind.

"_I am I. I am here. I am…alive…"_

As if in response, rockets roared into the sky carrying her declaration to the heavens.

-iiiiiiiiiii-

The last of the aflame streamers was reflected in Rei's eyes from the firework show when Shinji's cell started to buzz.

"It appears the major has already acted upon her resolution to keep better watch over your whereabouts." She smiled lightly at him.

He shook his head at the disruption and answered. Surprisingly Misato didn't even tease when he told her where he was, though she seemed a bit taken back at his thoughtfulness. Assuring that he would be back soon he ended the call and returned to Rei's side. They had let off another round of poppers during the firework finale and their paper strands still floated in the wind before them, all watched in muse by the girl.

"My New Years resolution is that I will do anything within my power to help and protect those I have come to care about…" Shinji started off.

"…I…I will re-evaluate my options…and search for the life I wish to live, beyond my purpose…" she stated eventually.

"…beyond Eva, after the fighting is over?" he questioned.

"Yes." Escaped her mouth rather strongly that Shinji couldn't help but smile. "That's an excellent start Rei. Happy 2015…"

* * *

A/N: I know this was submitted well past New Years, but I did write a good chunk of it that night on a sudden impulse. I'd rather beef it up some and read through it a couple times to make sure it's something worth posting anyway rather than getting it up on time.

But not bad for my first one-shot fic. Hoped someone enjoyed it enough to give a review?


	2. A Flower's Meaning

A/N: Alright, Resolutions was intended to be a one shot and nothing more, but one reveiwer asked if I was interested in expanding on other holidays. At first I really doubted I would, but then tonight on Valentines it just sort of hit me like it did this New Years. I wasn't making much progress with updating my other fics, so what the hey - found a bit of inspiration when logging in Yahoo and seeing their little article on the symbolism in flowers and built the chapter up off of that and the prior chapter. Turned out pretty well I think considering it only took me about an hour and a half start to finish - if only my other fics could be written that easily...

* * *

**_A FLOWER'S MEANING_**

_Okay Shinji, you can do this. There's nothing wrong at all with this – plus remember your promise! You're going to show that you care and cherish them!_

Shinji paced for the fifth time past the door marked #402. What was he worked up about? Simple – it was Valentines Day, and he happened to be outside of one Rei Ayanami's apartment.

"Ikari"

Okay so the implications were there. Spending a day together with a friend, especially with one who was a girl, on a day like today implied ones interest in loving that person. But he _was_ interested in her – that's why he was terrified.

"Shinji"

Sure they've grown closer since New Years and so far he had been doing well for once in carrying out his resolution made back then. Maybe it had helped to share it with someone after all.

"Shinji!"

He froze and turned sheepishly to the blue-haired girl at the now open door. She at least didn't look irritated, but actually somewhat amused. Over the last month, such displays of emotion were steadily gracing her features more often. But that light smile and new found warmth in her eyes were only made immortalized with the complimenting sundress she wore for their day out.

Rei had to once again call his name and snapped her fingers in front of him like she had seen the Second Child do countless times.

"Sorry Rei, I – well frankly you look very…very good." He blushed, as did she slightly. Stuttering had become less of a problem for him as of late also, around her anyway. "Should we get going then?" at which she nodded and they were off to enjoy a day together. _A Valentines Day together_ the girl reminded herself.

-iiiiiiiiiiiii-

The main park was the place to be that day as a mini festival consisting of stalls and activities for all ages were set up for the fortress city's rare display of love and welcoming to those who were not stuck on a shift down in the depths of NERV.

Shinji's first idea was to get some chocolate into their system and not knowing Rei's preference for sweets went with a variety bag of milks, darks, and fillings. Soon enough he was left with only the darks, but laughed as he bit into one to show that she had missed one of the caramel filled ones.

Some of their classmates were spotted also hanging around a bit and brightly expressed their compliments of her white and light blue sundress, which the girl was starting to see why the major had selected it for her. Meanwhile Shinji asked his bud Touji where he had gotten the flower for Hikari. They then went through some game stalls as a group trying to ease out any nerves others might be feeling being alone with their date all day, as well as not to leave out those who weren't fortunate to have one. He had only been able to win one of the games, at which he let Rei choose the prize, which disturbingly resembled a certain penguin. _Never knew she liked him._

What more was that for the short time she was present, Asuka was downright civil to her opposite, almost friendly even. Then again she might not have known that the two were on a date in a sense, but left berating Touji that he better be a gentleman with her best friend before leaving. From there they all split up again and the two went to rest in an impromptu tent set up for a small theater.

Surprisingly it wasn't some sappy over-dramatic romance, but a more comedic one. Rei though was taking note how it actually seemed almost exactly like her and Shinji's little moments of blushes and awkwardness. Like the couple in the story, were they too in the middle of a developing romance. She did not find the idea unfavorable, more so when the boy beside her shyly took her hand in is.

There was just one last stop Shinji wanted to make to conclude their day there. At the flower stand Touji told him about, Shinji was shocked at just how much effort the owner put into this little service. Each of the many varieties actually had their names listed below – and their symbolism. No wonder Hikari was happy with that tulip, the jock couldn't go wrong here. Making a few selections as Rei walked among the many different forms of flowers, he pleasantly found that they also did deliveries as well and went ahead to get his guardian and fire-tempered friend something as well. As he made his purchases, the kind old woman smiled knowingly.

A Gladiolus for Asuka – full and colorful for 'strength of character'.

A Hydrangea for Misato – his 'heartfelt' thank you for her taking him in.

Rei looked on curiously as he turned with his last of the three towards her. A rose was too cliché for someone like her Shinji thought, that and with no other flower could he do this. With a warm smile he gently placed the white flower within her soft blue locks.

A Daisy – Innocence. It fit her like no one else he felt.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"So do you think you learned what Valentines is about Rei?"

The quiet girl still had a tint of blush, but nodded. Remembering her reflection in the mirror at the shop, she again lightly fingered the offered token. It was so simple compared to the others, yet pure and free from any chaos – just as she wished to be. It seemed to remind her of her resolution made, if such a tiny and simple thing could exist out there even among the boldness of the earth's forces, it only strengthened her resolve that indeed it was possible for her also.

"It is a day in which one can use to express their feelings for others, to let them know they are…cherished. Like in new years where one declares to better themselves, Valentines is to declare their relation to others and strengthen those ties."

"I couldn't put it any better than that Rei. And…a last Valentines gift for you…" Shinji hesitantly brought his lips to her cheek. He flashed a smile in parting seeing her raised hand on the same cheek and turned to make his way home, but was suddenly gripped by the elbow and spun around. Soft lips met his for a full few seconds and the poor boy was reduced back to his stumbling self much like that morning.

"R-Rei?" but the girl placed a finger to his lips.

"Also know Shinji, it does not need to be a special occasion to" she replied, along with another tender kiss, soft and pure like that of a daisy's pedal.

* * *

A/N: Well that's that - not really sure which holiday will be covered next though... Probably when ever it hits me really I guess. Ja


	3. Fools of April

A/N - Hello!

Happy 1st of April and though I didn't pull any pranks on any of my fellows today, I did write up this. It seemed strongly appropriate in mind that Rei could use the experience that is offered on this day to further expand her views into what it means to be human.

Disclaimer - no I am not Anno, I can think of far darker scenarios with better outcomes.

* * *

**_FOOLS OF APRIL_**

.

"GG-GGAAAAHHHHHH! Th-Th-That's frickin c-COLD!"

And out of Shinji's bedroom door could be seen a running redhead, trying not to trip in her guffaws of laughter. An empty quart bucket was all that was left behind at the crime scene to be testament of how a teen for no apparent reason ended up soaked so early in the morning.

The boy could only shiver and groan as his jumpstarted mind collected what was happening. Then came the scheming to get revenge and also those so temptingly unwary. Last came the disturbing smile that looked so unnatural to be found on the usually meek Third Child.

For today was that day of all days out of the year – it was April Fools Day.

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

The fork was about to plunge right into the delicious looking eggs before the hand quickly jerked it to a halt. She was hungry, but could it be worth the risk? The redheaded girl looked over to the boy calmly tending to the stove, he didn't seem to be waiting for anything nor was he trying to fight down any form of evil chuckling. Looking back down at the meal she was further tempted though – they were Denver style, green peppers and everything damnit! Despite the prank earlier, even he wouldn't dare spoil such a dish for some petty revenge…would he?

Meanwhile the sound of a sliding door followed by a wet THUNK could be heard near their guardian's room. Both teens on instinct covered their ears in preparation for the shrieks sure to follow.

"HOLY SHI- WHAT THE HE- PENPEEEEENNN!"

Asuka nodded her head approvingly as the penguin went racing past for his refuge. "Ah, the classic water-filled-trashcan-against-the-door. Nice." And before she remembered what her prior concern had been, began feasting on the eggs-ala-shinji. Behind his mug of tea, Shinji settled for a victorious smirk. The laughs would come when that laxative in her juice started to kick.

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

The coast looked clear. The same old uncared for concrete walls and floors of Section 8's apartments looked just as abandoned and empty as ever. Shinji knew better though, the lone resident Ayanami no doubt had been looking rather eager throughout the last week…too eager. And when a girl like Ayanami had dedication to apply her research for a day like today, phone calls should be made.

Carefully he tied a rough pebble to a length of string and tossed the end up the first flight of stairs. There was a bit of the string hung up on some hard to see trip wire. He started tugging the string gently back until the pebble was hooked and gave a good jerk. First there was a snapping sound along the stairwell, followed by something being dragged across the floor above. Then right about where he would have been, a heavy net fell upon and ensnared the innocent pebble.

Around from the corner a blue haired girl rushed out with a damp rag of chloroform ready to finish off her prey. She stopped with rag held high, there was no pilot of unit 01 or anyone for that matter. The delicately laid trap could not have failed, there had to be something that had set it off.

"So…what's with the booby trap Rei?"

If she had been any further in her becoming more human, one could have sworn that the surprised girl almost let out a typical 'eep!' Quickly hiding the rag behind her back Rei had the decency to blush as it had unfolded slightly and revealed its triangular shape. It had been a last minute detail for the trap and the only thing deemed 'clean' enough on short notice; it was no rag, but fortunately the boy didn't seem to notice.

"…Checking so see if you too have prepared sufficiently for this day." She replied in a way that made Shinji shudder a tiny bit if he hadn't. Thinking of which, it was time to pull his. If she thought he'd let her off scot-free, this was going to be excellent.

"That was very, thoughtful of you Rei." Slinking an arm around to pull her forward and an honest smile as he leaned in. Though her original plan had failed, Rei decided she could be content with a kiss for her trouble. What a shame that those embarrassing photos of Shinji wouldn't be taken… And what happened to that kiss she was about to receive?

Taking a peek she found Shinji still only a few inches away, just smirking at her. "Got'cha."

"That is … cruel Ikari."

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

Gendo awoke with a start. Something was different, something was wrong.

Sure they had been out at sea, but the salt in the air was _too_ strong. The gritty bunk was _too_ gritty.

"CAAAW!"

And that fucking seagull was way too damn close for him to be down in the hold of the ship. Hoping he had just a little bit too much to drink last night with his old professor and passed out on the deck, he blinked open his eyes to dispel this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The man blinked again.

He wasn't on the ship, its deck, nor was there a ship even in sight. Here, the Commander of NERV, leader of the only organization and weapons able to defend the earth from Angel attack, was laid out on a beach out in the middle of…whatever ocean they had been cruising through to get to former Antartica. No trees, no radio, alone, just a duffle of supplies…and that fucking bird.

Was this some kind of prank?

"CAWW!" (IS IT DEAD YET?)

A good 50 miles away, an old professor and blond doctor lounged comfortably on the deck of the ship. To think their commander hadn't seen it coming and with him gone for a few days they could finally relax – no NERV duties until they found the spear and no Gendo breathing down their necks for being lax. Plus some alone time would do the grumpy man good, let him get in touch with his inner self and reflect on how his relation to people was important to being human.

"This was an excellent idea." The woman sighed. Reading his book in comfort, the vice-commander nodded.

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

The school was full of buzz and carefully guarded smirks. Evidently Shinji and Rei were not the only teenagers prepared for April Fools. However, like a certain commander, many teachers were not and got broadsided. The only one not even get pranked strangely enough was their own homeroom teacher. For one he never really seemed to notice the students and what they did while he lectured on, no need to change that. Second was likely that he wouldn't even notice tacks and glue on his chair, besides the fact he preferred to stand the entire time and not once had anyone seen him use that fancy comfy office chair reserved only for teachers. There were rumors that said teacher might, just might be a robot, just a possibility.

Noticing that her co-pilot of unit 02 was away from her seat and over speaking with their class representative, Rei decided to tag along with Shinji as he made his way to greet his other friends. It just so happened that the red headed girl's desk was right behind his, what convenience!

Kensuke thought is was odd. According to his deal with Rei made yesterday for a camera, she had let on that Shinji would be 'preoccupied' today and that both of them would most likely not show up at school. Looked like his friend wasn't going to be made a man today.

"That is a classic, is it not?" he was broken out of his mussing noticing the mystical Ayanami pointing at him. The others on the other hand were trying not to smile too much as Shinji only nodded to confirm that indeed, the eye piece to his beloved camera had been inked. Touji was crying out in silent chuckles behind their geeky friend, black marker cradled to his hunched over frame.

A few minutes later and class was about to start when…

_- phhh_

Silence reined for the whole of two seconds before most of the class roared in laughter. Shinji was suddenly alarmed that maybe the laxative he gave his roommate had done actual damage to the girl's system. Until that is when she stood up and glared at her seat, threw off the whoopi-cushion and proceeded to stomp on it, then turned that glare at him.

"I solemnly swear I had nothing to do with it." He figured explaining before she started wrangling his neck might be a good idea for once. Though out of the corner of his eye, his dear Rei seemed to be looking too innocently out the window, the reflection betrayed her pleased expression.

An hour before noon, Asuka's face again scrunched up in annoyance. Right on the dot, guaranteed to work within three hours. '_Thanks 'Citrus-lax!' _Shinji commented silently and giving himself a pat on the back as the red head stood. He could practically hear the gut clench and unclench as it all spiraled down through her system.

But the teacher hadn't turned around yet to acknowledge her need. Her need started to make her sweat and knees to tremble. Thankfully the ever dutiful class rep was attentive.

"Yes Asuka?"

"I need to visit the ladies room"

"…Can't you hold it? Break is only another half hour." Hikari seemed to mull. Asuka almost looked about to cry of how cruel her own friend could be. Shinji could have kissed her for making his little prank oh so much worse. But because she was so independent Asuka went ahead for the door, by the time she was half way she was already bolting and didn't even bother closing the door in her rush.

Half hour later during lunch Shinji was tempting her with a bento all the while she hatefully glared at him, but dared not take the delicious meal even though her stomach groaned. So he made the victory so much sweeter by shrugging and proceeded to hand the rest to Touji, while he himself ate the desert cake in front of her as she stared on in disbelief.

The cake was not a lie.

Though Touji would have to make a rest stop on the way home. Then again he hadn't been pranked yet either.

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

No. This couldn't be happening again.

She looked over her shoulder across the dim red-lit elevator to none other than Kaji. Misato was not having a good day. No the power hadn't shut off again, they still had air conditioning luckily. Simple elevator malfunction, but it was TAKING FOR F-ING EVER FOR THEM TO GET THEM OUT! Maybe the technicians thought the breakdown was a prank call. Better not be the case, another hour of this and one of them were going to die!

_'DAMN YOU APRIL FIRST!'_

-iiiiiiiiiiii-

"What did you think of today Rei?"

"It was very enjoyable. To pull tricks on those you know, you acknowledge their tie to you. Even to those one does not get along with well especially, and get away with it."

"Shut It First!" Asuka yelled from the kitchen searching for a coke – anything not sealed couldn't be trusted for the rest of the day. The two other pilots smiled at each other. "And you Third, what did you put in those eggs this morning?"

"Nothing – it was in the juice."

"You little shit! I saw the Stooge get cramps from that lunch, yet you stuffed your face with my cake, how the hell are you just fine and dandy?" she stormed into the living room and stole the remote from Rei.

"The cake was just the bait to get you to eat the rest, it was good too." He got a pillow to his face for his trouble – from Asuka that wasn't a bad deal, though it did hit with a lot of force. "Prick! You're going to march to that stove and make me a good dinner to make up for that!" Of course then again she did need him alive for food.

"Maybe tomorrow, it's still April first – do you actually trust me?"

"Grrr. Oh and have you been teaching the doll some new tricks? Trying to get her to set up your little plans-" she was feeling spiteful and turned back on her old nemesis.

At this the blue haired girl stood. "…Sohryu…" her voice was calm, Shinji knew this wasn't going to end up well. Asuka was strangely unnerved as the girl got closer and froze as she leaned in and whispered right into her ear. "…I am not a doll - I do this on my own…" Then turned fully to her face, and locked lips with her.

…

…

…

Shinji was…stunned to say the least, stimulated taking a close second. But even more so when Rei pulled away and revealed an equally stunned and stimulated Asuka. '…She's a good kisser…' she thought before mentally slapping herself but somehow unable to fully break the trance. She looked up to the other girl with such a confused expression.

"I could not help myself, Shinji has been…unsatisfactory throughout today - though I believe I'm about to change that. Do not stay if you wish not to join."

Poor Asuka continued with that odd look before slowly standing up and headed for the door. "I'm, I'm going out for a bit…" she mumbled before leaving.

"…Rei, that, what was that about?" He started to pinch himself to make sure what just happened was real and that he could engrave it in his memory forever.

"Shinji, you currently owe me four kisses that you faked out on me today and I am considering running something of yours up the school flag pole…" She removed the straps to the uniform's top and started unbuttoning her blouse. "Do you still wish to skip out on kissing me?"

"-No! I read you loud and clear!" He sat up immediately to his girlfriend's wants.

"Good" she replied with a sensual tone, making her way towards him slowly pulling the uniform top down to the belt. Palms raised back up stroking the blouse sides and then the front of her chest to her collar. Enough buttons were undone for him to barely see the bit of bra connecting the two halves, eyes glued in station to see if more would be revealed, missing her coy smile in mischief. As she leaned in with one knee between his, she let out a whisper again. "guess what Shinji…"

"W-what?" Damn his nerves were back.

"I got you." She pulled back and had a rather triumphant smirk in place, eyes shining in mirth and everything. Rei was the prank master now. Poor Shinji was left a sputtering mess of teen boy hormones as she placed everything back and made her way out the door. That irritating smirk in place the whole way.

_'Fine then, you win – this year anyway…'_

* * *

A/N - Well that's that. Look forward to the summer sessions, and no I won't do them any sooner. Doing this in a kind of 'in real time' just feels right.


	4. Summertime Memories

I suppose another part of Resolutions is due by now if I ever want to make sure a summer segment is added. Summer is the full monty of what it is to be human - to have fun damn'it! I was having my fare share and just getting back on track now that I'm stuck back in the dorm, so no excuses, just read on if you don't want to read any side note junk.

This segment will be as two chapters for the sake of getting something out. You will also notice a big change in Gendo's personality from last chap and from this point on. I'm making a slight crack-fic to fill in what happened to him while stuck out on the island - search for it around October "Every man is an Island."

Disclaimer - no I am not Anno, I can think of far darker scenarios with better outcomes.

* * *

_**SUMMER TIME MEMORIES**_

**_._**

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that?" Shinji asked for what seemed the tenth time in the past hour. What laid before him was a man trapped under a heap of poly-canvas and aluminum poles, otherwise something we all would recognize as a camping tent. At the moment it resembled nothing like a user friendly shelter of any kind.

"It's actually quite roomy." A muffled voice called back, oddly it sounded rather far off though. "Deception is everything when constructing a headquarters Shinji." The tent flap flopped open and up on top of the mess releasing a ruffled dark figure as if he had just escaped some terrible misadventure, in a way the man had.

"Um yeah…but this is my tent _Dad_. You're over by the women's tent with Kaji and Fuyutsuki" The man who was indeed Gendo merely shrugged. "One must always have a fallback position, especially if the women catch us using the thermal imaging to spy on them. Ah, I see your friends also have the telescope set up overlooking the beach." The man then laid a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to the overlook. "Come Shinji, I can finally pass along the knowledge of how to peep successfully."

Was it possible for his father to get any creepier?...never mind, please don't even think it…

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

A beach camping trip. It sounded like an excellent idea, the hot springs stay had been nice of NERV to pay for, as of course it was a little bonus for defeating that magma angel just prior. But Misato just couldn't see NERV, much less the Commander, willing to fund a summer vacation for the pilots and all their friends – with no explanation or secret ulterative motives in sight. One day he called a meeting after a sync test with the pilots and immediate staff and simply announced a trip.

It had something to do with that last business trip that he took. It had to, because since then the man just hadn't been right. A better, changed man yes, but way too different in way too short a time than could be plausible for him to do a complete 180. He was even trying to reconnect with Shinji again as if he had just found the fatherly code and flipped a switch – he even apologized to the boy for being such an ass. An assassination attempt could have shocked him, but most likely that would've made him snap and well…no need to imagine the nightmare that could have then taken place-

"Okay Misato! Are you ready!" Misato snapped to attention, what had she been doing before hand?

She was holding something, attached to a rope, which its other end was attached to a boat. Her eyes widened in slow comical horror as she looked down – yep those were skis stuck to her feet. A crazed grin took over as Misato resigned her fate realizing that the one sitting at the wheel was blonde. _'I'm going to die aren't I…?'_

That motion of looking up, looking down, and then back up in a sharp realization could also be taken as a nod from a distance away, which Asuka believed it was. With her degree in Psychology, the red head very well knew how to read body language after all. Too bad for that distance thing.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Dude! You got to check this out – Misato skiing!"

Touji intended his bud Shin to next get a look through the telescope, only for it to be intercepted by his old fart. However from their vantage point they could still tell that the figure being dragged behind the boat was purpled haired. Sure they couldn't really get a good look at those nicely exposed long legs without the telescope that Gendo still held firmly despite Kensuke's insistent tugs for a turn; but it was the show she was putting on that really held their attention at the moment. How were such heart-stopping acrobatics and flips possible! It didn't even look like she was putting much effort into it. She'd be on one ski, flip off a wake during a turn, cartwheel and land on only the other ski while staying with the turn. A chaotic dance as her body went every which way while she seemingly never attempted to correct or balance out. Misato was one with the current – a choppy rough-cut current created by boat – but a current none-the-less.

"The major is quite athletic…such grace…" commented the one with the telescope.

If it would have been possible to sweat drop like in some cheesy anime, the stooges would have.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Asuka was getting a bit bored at the back of the boat spotting for Dr. Akagi. You have any idea how infuriating it can be when you wish that the person would just fall, but they just wouldn't die – I mean fall? At first the red head had to agree that her guardian was pretty cool pulling off those moves, but time after time Misato kept landing them to a point that it was getting dull the way she was showing off. She didn't even bother checking to make sure the older woman was still hanging on that often any more.

So instead she made her way to the front to join Hikari, but the yellow bikini clad girl was snoozing in the sun despite the blonde's version of Misato's driving. That left her with the First Child who was doing an odd imitation of a seagull about to take off.

The albino sat upright on her knees at the bow, arms spread and free, her locks and blouse loose to the wind, body gently swaying to the boat skipping over the waves. Opposed to the major's being one with the boat's wake, Rei was one with the ocean and its breeze. Asuka leaned over the other's shoulder to see her face and could clearly see that the girl was enjoying the sensational trance she was in as the eyes were closed in calm peace. Had they been going slow, she might have been tempted to push the other right off-

"Yes Second?"

Asuka wasn't keen on that title since the girl started calling her that this summer. It was her call sign and after all she always used her nemesis' refusing to call her by name, but it seemed to always imply being second to the doll. Not that she used the term 'doll' anymore either, mostly because they had grown to grudgingly accept each other and be civil…and maybe since that kiss…

"What are you doing?" She decided not to raise a retort.

"This is most enjoyable, you should try." The blue haired girl replied and moved aside indicating for her to take the vacated spot. Asuka was a bit skeptical and grudgingly accepted the offer. Nothing but the sea now laid before her as the waves glided beneath out of view, the effect was like that of flying.

"You know what? I have done this before, on the way over from Germany-" but Rei suddenly grabbed her arms and hefted them up into the bird like position. Asuka first felt slight panic as there was nothing to hold steady to against the boat's sway, then a little foolish before giving in and leaned up into the wind as Rei kept her steady. The sense of flight was compounded now by the feeling of the wind rushing under her arms just as the waves were. It was…invigorating!

"Say…Ayanami..." Asuka bit down on some of her pride. "Want to try something else?" Taking the fact that this was the first time the german girl had ever called her by name, Rei believed that this could be a genuine chance for the two of them to heal up the last of their rivalry. Oh she certainly saw the predatory smirk Asuka was giving her, but she could also tell that it wasn't played off as part of the old mask that had always pitted them to rub wrong.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Finally Shinji held in his hands the 'object of divine sight'. By now his guardian's floundering about hanging on for dear life was getting rather boring and turned the lens instead along the rest of the boat for something else to gawk at.

Dr. Ritsuko was woefully ignorant of her friend's danger and seemed to be listening to the radio – the 'beach boys' he guessed due to her wild donuts. Then there was quite the sight of Hikari lounging in her yellow bikini, Shinji glanced quick to his friend Touji to ensure he hadn't noticed. At long last he found his blue beauty up front strangely enough with Asuka. For a moment he was terrified that they were fighting as they seemed to be wrestling over somethi- oh there went Rei's blouse…damn that looks hot…mmm white tied bikini…that's right embrace her from behind…

The other guys babe gazing suddenly heard a squawk from Shinji as he flew backwards with a spray of blood from the nose and fainted. Kensuke quickly grabbed the holy relic and searched for what his bud had found so god-sending. It couldn't have been the major's nice long legs, the blond he knew wasn't Shinji's thing, Touji's girl was look'in damn fine, and turned last to see Red strapping a life jacket on Blue. What had been so hot that his bud saw?

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Was that truly necessary…"

"Well you can't go tubing with all your clothes on!" Asuka beamed back ignoring the other's eye twitch.

"I believe that it ca-" "Hey Ritsuko! Let's ditch the old maid and get some tubes on the water!"

"Old maid?" the doctor glanced back behind them and looked on curiously at the acrobatic skier. "When did – right! I suppose she's had enough by now." If one paid attention, they'd almost swear that the blonde hadn't even realized that she had been dragging her dear ol' college friend in the boat's wake for the last twenty minutes.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

It had been far too long since Fuyutski was last able to enjoy a day such like this as many men his age were suppose to. A worn brimmed hat perched loosely upon the head, a cooler full of beer next to his favorite rickety beach chair, and most importantly of course - a line in the water. His late wife, like most women, could never understand what it was about men and fishing; honestly many men didn't either but that was beside the point as some days it was hard to differentiate whether man were luring the fish, or if the fish were luring man.

Then again it was different for everyone, a different experience being sought by those who reasoned that fishing was just the medium. There were those who were hunters for their trophies, those who did just to see what was out there – an exploration by testing the waters, and those who used it merely as an excuse to laze about all day. Kozo was a mix of the last two, he liked the adventure of finding what may come to him but in the mean time…why not bank on his old age to allow himself to be lazy?

As if granting his fishing philosophy praise, the water before him erupted in a series of splashes moving toward the shore. The droplets became still, raining back down to the waters revealing the figure that had come to visit from those depths. Kozo could only blink at the water goddess that sat in the surf before him, the tail likely just below the surface ready to flash it as a quick goodbye when she would undoubtedly dart back below after being startled. Until then, he would welcome the entity with a warm smile and attempt to make contact with her.

"I knew today's conditions were good for mermaid."

This time the being blinked in confusion as if finally registering her senses. Then she stood, the entrancing coarse green hair falling away as seaweed and beautiful toned skin patterns revealed to be from the swimwear she wore.

Misato could only sigh "Let neither of us speak of this…I'm going to go lay down now…" and waddled awkwardly onto the sand in the water-skis headed for camp.

"This," the aged sub-commander mused "is why men fish."

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Shinji was unceremoniously interrupted from the fantasy playing within his mind as a weight fell upon his stomach. At least it was somewhat soft rather than being stomped on he grumbled peeking his eyes open. A large square canvas awning was his unfamiliar ceiling of the day and towel covered sand greeted his back. The guys must have dragged his carcass out onto the beach because he most certainly didn't, remembering the way Asuka and Rei were grappling as the last thing he knew.

The weight on his stomach shifted to a more comfortable position for the both of them and Shinji acknowledged by ruffling the soft blue locks that rested there. Rei looked exhausted, only able to groan in a relaxing way as she enjoyed her hair being played with.

An equally exhausted looking Asuka moved under the awning with them, except she was thoroughly drenched. The two girls eyed each other, the sacred art of telepathy obviously occurring as all women were gifted, before the german girl simply lowered a hand toward the other as Rei reached up in likeness to complete the odd 'high five' - _'good game'_ it seemed to say. If there was on thing Shinji had learned since coming to Tokyo 3, it was that you didn't question good fortune.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Most would quickly agree that Gendo Ikari was a scary figure; he was ruthless, detached from the suffering of others, and blanketed everything about in secrecy behind those imposing tinted spectacles. Now his 'bastard' stance was complete with the flickering fire as their only source of light, everyone else was still in the surrounding darkness torn between facing the unknown or joining the commander in the sinister light he offered.

Everyone held their breath. Waiting to see if he offered more, and he waited to see if they were genuinely hooked enough to know the full horror. Finally one of them spoke for the whole, the Hokari was indeed brave.

"…wh-what happened then?..."

Music to his ears as he eased into a grim leer. "Why the figure pulled the mask off of course…to reveal none other than her own flesh and blood, her youngest sister Yumiko…"

Again all was still as they took in the conclusion of the dark tale. The aflame logs gave way, crackling and spitting up a swarm of sparks and just as suddenly everyone regained their breath and a margin of sanity.

"Holy Shiiit! Dude that rocked!" Touji jumped up and exclaimed, proceeding to high-five the commander. Shinji had to shake the nightmare from his mind – to think a young girl could go killing off her older siblings and herself, leading the eldest and cleverest to even doubt if she herself was the killer, thus falling into the trap as well…hopefully that hadn't been a half truth from his father's past, there were no surviving members from that side of the family either…

He looked over to his shoulder where Rei was curled to his side and finally relaxed, she had fallen asleep thus spared from the horror. The only one still shaken by the tale in the group was Hikari, she had both an older and younger sister…guess who was the craziest of the three.

* * *

A/N: Well that's quite a bit of set up the second part. Next up are explosions, poking angels with sticks, latenight rendovous and...sand castles?

So how have all of you like this so far? The little fluff moments mixed with the rare events that the pilots get some care-free relaxation time? However like the series, big issues are not yet settled and the mood will change as they will finally have to face the ugly side that is Nerv's buisness. For all the break throughs they have been through together, will it be enough to signifiantly change the outcome of the approching doom?

Sorry no omakes - maybe at the end of part II?


	5. Summertime Memories II

_Having fun yet? Too bad! You've been voted off the island hahahahaaa!_

**AN:** I really am falling behind so I skipped class today to finish this for you all. Suppose it's a _bad thing_ when this becomes priority over what I came to college for? Nawww - I'm having plenty enough fun with this that it's worth it...short term wise.

I could always change majors and embrace my Id that wants to stay submerged in the fictional world. Heck my architecture courses have taught me to write better than any english course, so I still think I got my education's worth. Yet in architecture one gets the chance to make the fantastic a reality...if feasible. So you can sort of see my dilema there.

Also! "Everyman is an Island" is now up - side story to how Gendo became ooc in this storyline.

rated T - suggestive themes and mild nudity

Disclaimer - no I am not Anno, I can think of far darker scenarios with better outcomes.

* * *

**_SUMMER TIME MEMORIES_ **part 2

It was morning and Touji found himself wandering around the camp site, around the discarded bottles and cans from the night before that is. Obviously the adults had carried on a bit longer after the teens turned in, it really is an odd phenomena how much the older generation can take at times just to show up the young. Looked like they were paying for it now though. For a moment the doctor had poked her head out and simply groaned, turning back in mumbling about Misato's damn challenge.

He wasn't the only one up as he heard a rattle, the figure was under the kitchen tarp lazily picking up trash. Touji shook his head and went over to remind his bud Shin that this was vacation and that dear sexy Misato-chan could be as messy as she wanted. Only to be shocked a bit as the figure stumbled a bit and lifted their head to show the ever diligent, but very, very weary class rep.

"H-Hikari?" he asked worried, those bags under her eyes didn't look healthy. "are…are you ok?" Blinking, she seemed just to notice him there. "Ohh, hey there slee – yaaawwn – sleepy head…'bout time you guys…got up…" The jock decided rather quickly that his gal was most certainly not ok, her wave to no one when she mentioned 'guys' was a big clue.

Fortunately she couldn't fight it any more and collapsed into his arms, softly snoring in a way that even he thought was cute. The sun was up, the shadow filled night gone, she was safe from her crazy younger sister Nozomi…

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Ack – Misato! What is with you and sucking my toes!?"

This is what the remainder of the camp awoke to. Soon after a twitching Ritsuko left her tent and joined Asuka to brush her teeth, making sure another part of her body wasn't violated completely. It was basically the same deal with the german girl since Rei didn't bring her 'Bonta-kun' to crush. She winced when her back finally popped back into its correct placement to be considered a full homo-sapien again. It was probably better than having ones toes suckled, then again her co-pilot sure knew how to work that toun – gah! 'Not that memory again!' she dropped her face full into the wash bowl and screamed.

Seeing that most of the 'adults' were still out of it and Hikari was the only one yet to wake, Shinji decided to take on his usual mantel. Luckily Asuka was still attempting to drown herself, so he wasn't berated to hurry and was able to prepare it so that he could serve them all at once. Kensuke helped by poking the fire back to life and the sub commander helped prepare the dishes, the others could have clean up duty. If anything, his Rei-chan was making things a touch difficult. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if she really was half sleep-walking/clinging to him, but it was too adorable to make her stop.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

She grabbed the undistinguishable bags from the rear seat of the vehicle before slamming the door shut, tightly locked. There was no need to check the contents, she very well knew all the little surprises in them that would make the mission a success. The rear hatch hissed closed soon after as her partner did so awkwardly with his foot.

The woman glared at him, he was good at what he did, but some days just the way how he went about everything else could get on any ones nerves. The older man merely shrugged eyeing his cargo as explanation. She very nearly rolled her eyes at him, some knew her to be rather mature for her age after all, instead settling on giving a snide-toned "Are you sure you have enough?"

He only grinned lazily "What? I'm a guy - I like explosions."

Not many can possibly argue against that point. So understandably she gave a similar smirk, pulling one of the many 'gifts' from one of the bags. She could hardly wait to pull the trigger on the sleek instrument of vengeance.

The man was tempted to fire back if it was 'enough', but this was probably the most power the woman had yet to wield…and was itching to use it. Better to save it, he thought wisely. And how true that was when they scouted out the camp, only to find it deserted. In frustration the young woman let a single shot off into the fire pit, it was silent but that single shot alone put out what had been a rather nice toasty fire. He did not want to get hit with that.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Come on Ken – trenches are weak." The jock called while trying to build up the defensive wall.

"For the last time it's called a moat! Kensuke called back before whispering "…and a trench." Shinji didn't really see the point, but went to gather more sand – it was Touji's idea of 'strength training' for the upcoming battle.

Not a hundred feet from their sand castle was a giant mound of sand already piled and being shaped by his father. It was most likely considered cheating to have a head start, but then again he was on his own (for the moment) as Kozo left him to his control freak nature when constructing something. Plus no one questioned the sound of a helicopter the night before.

Mean while, both female teams went joint on their secret project. All that the males saw was a large pit before the sand taken out was piled up around it. It should be clear that each of these endeavors were life size. Gendo was having the time of his life actually burrowing in and shaping his fortress from the inside out, it reminded him so much of HQ2 from his days out on the island.

"So what are they doing?" asked Asuka as she reclined into a built in sand bench. Misato momentarily turned away from one of the peep holes and merely shrugged. "The usual, just being boys." But upon seeing the commander's Egyptian like fortress she had to sweat drop "…really overgrown boys…"

Their own achievement was unanimously dubbed "Bowl of Paradise". A private little dug out cove with a high privacy wall that none of the guys could spy over. To say that clothes were optional here was part of the goal. At first it seemed a bit contradictory to Rei – the few times that others were around when she went about nude, they would say to cover herself – yet here they all were freely exposing themselves, out in the open no less. Quite strange, but if they weren't going to complain…and proceeded to view out the other peep hole watching as Shinji's muscles worked totting a large bucket of sand back and forth…mmm…

The only one not fully indulging herself was Hikari. True this set up was very much like a hot spring and wasn't shameful, but it still was rather embarrassing with the two physically mature women there. That and well…despite their age, Asuka had size, Rei had shape, and hers…she had indeed inherited the Horaki family ability to defy gravity. Touji lately had been quite the gentleman since they started going out, but even he had noticed this trait and blushed whenever they hugged or she cuddled to his arm. She didn't want the purple haired major to tease like she was so well known for. It was Asuka who saw her uncomfortable state and lured her over under the guise of helping lotion up her back, during which the red head pulled down the straps to her top.

Hikari gave a little 'eep!' that fortunately went unnoticed by Misato draining another beer. Asuka clucked her tongue disproving the shyness. "Just cover them with your arms or something." Hesitantly the class rep. complied removing the top entirely, yet didn't cross her arms either. She may have hunched and kept her arms a little ways out to shield them, but the glorious globes were free at last all the same.

Under the awning that they had included as part of their 'fort', Ritsuko observed with interest. If Maya had been here, she was sure that for once and all the general theory that the mousey tech was eying the other team could have been brought to a close.

The Horaki girl though was a good substitute case study, that and a fine chance to glimpse the psychology of yet another pilot candidate which would help tremendously if the need for her ever arose. She was positively normal, her only mask was when she took charge when others wouldn't and carried it out much like Asuka did, but with a stronger sense of logic guiding her actions. Other than that, she was maybe a little on the shy side about herself – the reluctance to show off her body even when only in the company of other women was an indicator of that, then again many were like that.

Misato as usual on the other hand was proudly exhibitioning – not only herself, but the scar that declared just as loudly her proud stand against the angels. For a woman who could make any situation complex, she was glad her friend was always simple and clear to read. Even when she broke down in private and denounced not knowing what she was doing with her life, not knowing why she was falling, she always - always knew why she was standing and would continue to do so.

There was little need to dig deep with Asuka. Much of what she did was an act, a mask for her true desires. Doing the opposite to gain what she needed most. She acted obnoxious and oppressive to push away those she most feared she wanted to bond to. Needing was what she hopelessly wanted never to depend on, to trust and end up hurt. The betrayal she saw in her family had forever scared her as much as Misato's physical one, yet the red head had latched down on the one lasting tie to her mother she had, her mother's literal blood, sweat, and tears of her work, and her soul – the Eva unit 02. It was dangerous and a high risk that subconsciously – Asuka knew – knew her mother was right there with her.

With Rei, she held back a chuckle, had turned out so much greater than the soulless cold evil of science she had been just a year ago. She remained a bit weird, but really maybe that was her true personality now? Over the past months, she had become truly alive and energetic full of curiosity, on the exterior it may have still been considered a bit stoic but her mind now was full of mischief and had been released to explore that wonder. And it was all thanks to Shinji, the bond those two were developing was becoming a new icon within Nerv. The scenario that had been wrapped with dark whispers was being striped of its mundane sheath and changed to fit the honorable robe it was meant to be.

The day Kozo and her had picked the commander up off that island, they knew something had changed – far greater than either had been willing to count on. Gendo himself said it best once he was back in their company on deck

_"The scenario is changing, we are the ones changing it and through it, we have already changed ourselves."_

He had commented on so much more, but honestly the way the man was tearing up and ongoing confessions, they were shocked enough to forgive him. But that had been the hammer that they had immediately set to rework Nerv with. SEELE would be murderous once they found out the changes they had made, but for the time being Gendo was proving his acting skills yet again in their childish court.

It hadn't taken much thought after that for herself either. Before it had been for the 'good' of humanity and the rare opportunities of science to open new doors of knowledge. It had been leading to a dark path of petty revenge and a life of nothing but secrets and deceit even to the few cherished ones she had left. Not once since then had the commander asked for her company to bed, though that did sting a bit, he was generally warmer in personality which was far more preferable to his cold love prior. Now it truly was for humanity, and the brave souls that would save them. Ritsuko would throw everything she had until the very end.

But for now…why not relax since they had made the time?

SPLAT

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Niiice! You just hit your sempai Maya!"

"Ehhh!? S-S-sempai? …gomen nasai…"

Kaji continued to hold his side to contain his amusement of his partner's plight. Seeing that she wasn't likely to continue their assault, he decided to take up the catapult, with a devious grin. "Maya, load me."

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

THUNK

Touji looked up to see …a candle stick? "Yo Kensuke – what's with this?" No one had time to answer as the object revealed its smokescreen effect. Somewhere nearby he could here his speckled friend comment "Alright! Fog of War!"

Then came the water balloons. With their sight mostly impaired and the sudden chaos, it was like something strait out of a movie war scene when the enemy artillery opened fire. Kensuke was rather happy with himself sitting safe within his trench, the irony fully appreciated when the jock crawled from the collapsed wall and down beside him.

Suddenly a heroic figure sprung forth from their besieged fortress and swatted one of the deadly projectiles from the air with his mighty makeshift shield – a peasant that would become their general! But stay he did not, for he charged onward yet – nay not towards the enemy to smite, rather his fair lady whom he would protect with every last breath!"

"KENSUKE!" Touji slapped the back of the geeks head. "Quit the commentary!"

Indeed Shinji was making his way to Rei. The girls getting their own pounding and complimentary smoke grenade filling the fort. As he passed his miner-hat sporting father, he caught the shovel tossed his way to complete the 'sword and shield' combination with the bucket. Many of the others were already smoked out crawling on hands and knees from the entrance, because of this he never noticed their unclothed state, just that non of them were blue haired. Deciding on speed and being able to deflect several more balloons, he planted a foot into the sand wall, ran up and jumped over.

Through the smoky haze he spotted someone near the center of the open fort. Her red eyes glowed with warmth seeing him come to her rescue. He ran to and scooped her up into his arms, their reunion fate as even the chaos surrounding them dwindled in recognition. It was a while before Shinji realized something else was off, 'off' as in something that should have been 'on' his girlfriend's body…

"Um Rei?...where's your swimsuit?..." She did have the decency to blush.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

The others had stormed and given chase to the bombardiers. Kaji had been the easier of the two to subdue – a purple haired major's bare assets were enough distraction until he realized too late that all he would get was a foot to the face. All he had wanted was a squishy hug, was that too much to daydream for?

However Maya proved to be the difficult one. With some kind of heavy super-soaker, she kept many of her pursuers back. Even as they chased her through the woods they had to dodge as the shots proved powerful enough to strip twigs and bark from trees. One of them learned that the hard way, Asuka was left behind to nurse her bruised babies while her best friend went searching around the brush for her top. Another one having trouble was the faux blond doctor. At a moment like this, the habit of smoking was showing its effects.

With a daring strategy scratched up by Aida, noticing the timing between the powerful blasts of water, the surprise water assault finally came to an end. Since the shots of water were exactly that, instead of the typical stream, it could be dodged. It had taken a promise to hand over half a year's worth of his favorite subscription before the jock agreed to play decoy while he snuck around and tackled the weapon from her. If he didn't know any better, Kensuke would've sworn that this was a miniature production of the new positron rifle he read about while hacking his dad's nerv files. The specs had detailed how it shot condensed bits of the energy at a time rather than a beam as the experimental one did.

Hehe, it was all his now… "Hey Touji!" the reaction was worth popping a shot after his friend turned to see the insanity that had overcome him from the power he wielded. Half way there, something else connected with it. The other boy was showered with the resulting spray or released water, and blue gunk. What landed at his feet wasn't a squirrel or lizard that would be likely guessed based on its size – the water blast probably mutilated it beyond recognition anyway. But they could have sworn that they had heard a vague shriek going "Nnnoooo!"

The jock picked up a stick and brought it to bare, and poked it. The thing did not move. Soon enough the mousey tech reappeared with the blonde doctor – still hacking away with all the sudden exercise. Her well being was quickly forgotten however upon seeing the odd creature.

"Hmmm – looks like a scrap chunk of one of the angels, very simplistic responding only to immediate base needs. Looks like your side project was good for something Maya, or it may have tried changing hosts with one of the boys."

She too selected a stick and proceeded to also prod the left over mass.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

That night they decided to forego the scary tales and went strait for to the fireworks brought by Kaji. It turned out to the bigger stuff, the kind that was only obtained by abuse of a Nerv. identification card, the kind none of them had the pyro-manic luck of knowing how to use. Gendo chipped in that he had once used cherry bombs…

There was…a little accident during the course of the experimentation process.

"Water! Water! Water!"

"Get that extinguisher over here!"

"Ahh – my panties are burning! Shinji get in there and save them!"

BANGBANG-POPOPOPOPP!!

"Damn it Gendo – stop lighting those!"

Two tents ended up being burned to the ground. The adults were without shelter for the night, the children were not happy with the outcome either.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Misato, if I happen to find you sucking on my toes in the morning – I swear you'll be eating your teeth" Asuka grumbled as her guardian laid beside her. Though with Rei's pad on the other side of her, she wouldn't mind if… say where was that blue headed wonder anyway?

"Um…I think it's going to be a bit tight with all of us in here." Shinji warned. "Especially the way someone set up the tent." Too true, the inside looked just as jumbled up as the outside. There were literal 'rooms', blind corners, and layers that served rather nicely for hammocks with in the mass of canvas folds. His father as the creator of the mess only beamed at his genius.

"I told you son, a proper base is never what it seems…" Lifting the material up from one of the blind corners they had thought was the outside wall, he revealed to them a secret room large enough only to contain a hole leading underground. "Us men will be down here if you need anything."

Gendo then handed some of their recovered gear to Kaji to take down. "Put the equipment for tonight in tunnel-B, A is no use anymore since the other tents were destroyed. Place the rest in room-2."

Shinji could only shake his head, willing his mind to forget whatever he had just seen. If the girls found out how far they had gone to spy on them, being an accomplice would only get him killed. To keep his hands clean, he was going for a stroll until things settled down.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

As soon as he left the tent, a hand clasped his and lead him away. With the camp fire out in fear of a repeat, only the moonlight remained to illuminate his taker, the pale light accenting perfectly the same tones of her own body. Out on the beach where there were no shadows to blotch the view, the full intensity of the moon practically made the sand glow, as well as the blouse clad form. None of it however was near the intensity held in the contrasting color of Rei's eyes.

Though this had been a vacation, the two of them hadn't had all that much chance to be alone together. Shinji almost gulped, wondering if she intended to make up for lost time.

Slowly Rei traced her delicate digits up the length of his inner arm, his palms warm and supporting of the contact. Hands slipped past the elbows to pull the other into their grasp, embracing and a sigh of content. A certain heat that, whether conditions were cold or hot, was always welcomed as it fused two to be complete. The kisses were sensual and slow. For an untold time, they stood as such entranced by being able to feel the other; their skin, their heart beat, their aura, their love.

Eventually they settled to the sands that would keep the two teen's 'summertime memories' untold to the end of time.

* * *

**AN:** I should hope you all know what they did at the end. Maybe a bit evil on my part not including it, but that's not what this story is about.

I'm getting a bit behind as I wanted to update this in time with the seasons as it felt more right and hopefully should have a stronger impact for the end. Summer segment could scrape by since Eva-verse is in perpetual summer anyway, but not so much for the upcoming autumn festival. I just really hope I nail the ending on time to make it a full round story encompassing the passage of this one year for Shinji and Rei.

More below including omake/teasers for what's upcoming.

* * *

"Oh no…no, no no…." Hikari's wimpering become ever more pronounced as the sun sunk further below the horizon. The darkness coming for another round, easily shadowing the smaller beings searching out to torture their sisters.

"No… No Nosomi No - NO!"

To rend the flesh, prove their superiority over the elder sibling, showing nothing but innocent eyes to the world – demonic mirrors revealed only by light of flame.

"HIKARI!" There was a slap. "Snap out of it!" Touji yelled as he shook the poor girl, desperately trying to pull her focus onto him. For a moment it seemed to work as she sat stunned, before returning to mutterings of fear "…N-nozomi, nozomi…stop nozomi…must…"

Getting an odd feeling what the class rep was going on about, Kensuke came over and forced something into her hands. With an odd sense of calm Hikari turned her attention to the object that strangely fit her grip as if destined to. It was a water pistol, one of the many Maya had included in her assault gear. An eerie smile over came the trembling.

"This…this will do. Nozomi hates water." Personally, Touji was feeling even more uneasy all of a sudden.

Dr. Akagi on her way back from preparing for the night then spotted them. "Oh before I forget Mr. Suzahara. We have scheduled your activation test for Wednesday next week."

Seeing his troubled look, either from the news or the present predicament with his girlfriend, she added. "This vacation won't last forever. Tomorrow we all have to go back to work and our responsibilities of everyday life. So buck up and while you're still free."

Too true indeed, the few happy times left allotted to them were closing fast.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

The two lovers lay listening to the roll of the waters upon the shore. Still basking in the internal glow of each other, yet cooled by the wash of the stars. Rei's head was snugged below his shoulder, heaven's night sky reflected in her eye so much like the night of their resolutions. That was how he caught sight of her escaping tear.

"Shinji…there are some things….that you should know."


	6. Autumn Coming

A/N: Surprised I have another chapter up already? Probably not, new chapters can never be written up fast enough for readers. It's a pain to us writers too, we'd like to put it out there as fast as our minds can dream it up. But little wonderful bits get discovered along the way and get more time to be pondered and have the potential to change the story for the better than the original concept. Waiting is a pain but it does have its benefits.

Rated T - Disclaimer - you're this far so you should know by now - this is fanfiction, other works claiming to be original are in a seperate section, of course I don't own NGEvangelion or anything for that matter, to sue me would be pointless.

_

* * *

_

**_AUTUMN'S COMING_**

The act had gone perfect. After the hard fight with the overrun fourth Eva unit, pilot Suzahara was secreted in amongst the haz-mat team sent to recover the ruined plug. His part played convincingly when carried back out on a stretcher – seeing the dummy that had taken his place was more than enough to 'play' ill. The cosmetic job done to his plug suit beforehand, hidden by the haz-suit on the way in said the rest for his 'injuries' for whatever organization wished to investigate for any discrepancies than told to them by Gendo Ikari.

Touji had been warned what he might see in that sacrificial throne, but for some reason the mutilated…thing troubled him to no end. Ayanami had been the one to tell him, under the circumstance that he not say a word to Shinji, who was already unsettled from having to play along in the mocked battle between pilots. She alone would be the one to bare all her final secrets to him.

All there was for him to do now was keep up the act of being injured for the next couple of weeks. It really was humiliating having to be restrained to a wheelchair and waiting for his girlfriend to pick him up. Then again crutches would be cool to mess with, those would come in two weeks.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Something probably needed to be said, done. But Shinji didn't know where to begin, not even how he felt about all this. It did not however change what he felt for the girl of his life, yet it was clearly troubling her. She needed to hear the words that it was alright, everything was ok, that they would be fine…his mouth was empty though, the mind blank.

Rei waited, pressing herself to the glass wall, gazing at her spare bodies fearing more the response her love may have. She told him everything, all of it. And waited.

There was warmth moving up behind her, Shinji was coming nearer rather than fleeing. Hope filled her, yet…his hand hesitated from touching her, encircling them together in comforting embrace. He, didn't want to touch her, was disgusted with what she was, regretted all they had done… She dodged around his presence, never looking in his direction, and ran from the Chamber of Gulf. Not knowing which stung more, his silence or the tears.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

The preparations for the autumn celebration were set. Part carnival, part banquet and some entertainment mixed in, the evening promised to be very enjoyable. It was to be held in the same park the valentine festivities had been.

Commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari signed another finance contract, this one for the fireworks – a professional group this time. He was almost free of the paperwork, usually it would be handled by his former underlings, but it was proved that some of these things really did need the attention of the one supposed to be responsible in their handling. It was fortunate Gendo had finally decided to take up his share, several misplaced items and funds were corrected and finances reorganized. Especially when the next few sheets were placed on his desk detailing the city defense grid, its budget and schematics to be implemented.

On a sudden whim, he wrote up a separate plan for different munitions and placement and stapled the revision to the original to be sent to the engineering dept. It was time to change some of the layout of Nerv.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Why was she doing this again? Asuka couldn't remember any favors she owed Shinji, yet maybe it was how far friends went out their way to help each other, or in this case for her fellow co-pilot. Hikari though seemed exited to help out, diminished slightly by the dismal appearance of the apartment block.

When they arrived to the door, she found it oddly locked. Shinji had always expressed his concern about that, yet it was finally used once the two had some kind of spat. Typical.

"WONDERGIRL! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! Me and Hikari are here to bring you to the festival – even if we have to drag you!" The german girl pounded on the door.

Asuka waited with some patience, knowing the girl likely had to recover from her rough appearance from crying or such, before banging away at the door again. On the third round Rei figured they weren't going to leave anytime soon and opened it, turning immediately back to her bed and sitting on it. She really was a mess, hair was in disarray, clothes wrinkled, and clear signs of crying stained the eyes beyond their usual red.

Both visitors sat on each side of her. Hikari wondered if it had been that bad, Shinji had explained that it was a misunderstanding, not something he said or done but that he should have.

"He's worried you know. Shinji want's to see you there and apologize…I don't know what happened between you two but can you really leave an misunderstanding unsettled – what if it's not what it seems like? The two of you have gotten along so well, how can anything end it so quickly?"

The poor girl was trembling, hunched and quieting her tears, but the dam was crumbling again.

"You were right – I am a doll – a fake robot only – doing as I am told – not suited to living – or interacting with others – Asuka I-"

_**SLAP**_

Asuka had turned to her and delivered the sharp action. All the times she had called her nemesis 'doll' 'wonderpuppet' and put her down, her effort to break the girl's mode and open up a little - really knew when to bite her in the ass of all times. She had looked forward to working with the other girl, together they would bring down the male pilot and once again prove women weren't all so sissy. Only Rei had broken the opposite way, and Asuka this time would have to set it strait.

Hikari could understand the action a necessity in this case – the sooner they stopped those thoughts the better. She in turn wrapped a comforting arm around Rei as she recovered from the momentary shock. Asuka did so also and launched her opinion.

"Look here Fir-Rei, we all know Shinji is a great guy, but he's also slow at times – the baka. So it's likely this is a misunderstanding and he simply just didn't know what to do, like always." There was a gentle giggle between them. "But honestly when was the last time he ran away? He's not the type to leave things unfinished, it's not in his nature unless he says so – even then he sticks around or it lingers with him. I can't see him letting something drop so easily when it brought him so much."

Rei looked down "But I told him…everything about myself…"

"What was his reaction?" Asuka prepped to put the pieces back in place that had the girl confused.

"He, just stood there…"

"What about his expression?

"I…I don't know, I wasn't looking at him while telling these things-"

"Hold on right there – no wonder! When you tell someone your secrets, you should face them – face the truth, face the person – get it? He didn't know how to feel about it because you weren't expressing your own feelings." Not bad, Asuka congratulated herself. Maybe she could turn that psychology course she took into a relationship councilor – naw not flashy enough.

"But I…I wanted him to be honest"

"Rei – if he loves you that much, of course he'll be honest."

There were few other words shared as Hikari and Asuka helped her into the garment for the festivities and light makeup to cover the effects done by the emotional event.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

When they arrived lights and music and excitement were everywhere. Finally they caught sight of their friends near one of the held dances. As they neared Asuka gave a slight nudge to Rei and whispered "Twirl and knock him dead."

The relief and joy in Shinji's eyes at the sight of her convinced her to do just that. He was happy she was here with him, it made that pain in her heart throb away to nothing. This healing process showed in the energy of the spin, her kimono caught the air lifting in elegant dance with her graceful momentum. Twice she spun ending in his arms. He may have been once again speechless, but this time he fulfilled it in deeper empathy by the tight embrace. Words didn't need to be wasted to settle what had been misunderstood earlier. The joy in being each others arms again said it all.

Their friends and family cheered on the side lines as the two lead themselves into the slow dance playing. Touji soon enough even abandoned his wheel-chair for a moment to dance with his gal, he knew it was one of her favorites and as much as the others were hissing for him to play his act, it was still worth it. Somewhere out in the crowd, an agent made note and left.

Rei was lost in Shinji's shoulder, glazed eyes taking in everything, yet nothing. A leaf floated across her vision, it was yellowed even when no nearby trees harbored such oddities of perpetual summer. It landed in the crook of her elbow, marking her of its symbolism. She turned and let out a slow sigh to her love's neck, there wasn't much time left.

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter, but with all I wanted to put into the event.

Not much longer to the end, about 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Will it be a happy ending, or a sad one? I have a well placed ending scene in mind, but smaller details are still being worked on. I know many of you would probably like to see what I come up with on my own, but your reviews do have impact on how I might review those thoughts and strive to come up with something really good rather than just be done with it.

If there's no interest (last chapter didn't even see a single review), I fear my drive to write the ending will be dulled and result in poor work. So please review what you liked and what you didn't like about any part of this fic. I have big plans in future fics, and feed back would be most helpful to achieve what I have in store for them.


End file.
